


Happily Ever After

by Mirkys_Concubine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major AU, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been several years... Harry finds himself alone until one day he meets a familiar stranger who gives him, well, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Rating: R

Summary: _It had been several years... Harry finds himself alone until one day he meets a familiar stranger who gives him, well, everything._

Pairing: Harry Potter/Colin Creevey

Warning: Time Jumps, AU, Future Fic, & Slash.

A/N: Written by both Dahlias and myself back in December '09. I think it's been beta'd before but both can't remember by whom. So, it's been re-edited by myself and new stuff added, enjoy.

* * *

** Happily Ever After **

It had been three years, three long tortures years that he endured but everyone had a breaking point. When Voldemort had been defeated Harry had hoped that the world would be different, that he could be different. But as the days changed to weeks he found that nothing truly changed. So he tried to make it work. He had applied for Auror training and he was accepted before the ink dried only Harry couldn't find it in him to feel excitement over it all.

To combat his boredom Harry took up a hobby – photography. Which really tickled him considering the amount of time he had a camera shoved in his face but it was different being behind a camera. He found himself looking at the world in an _artistic_ sort of way. A puddle of dirty water was in reality just as magnificent as a still pond. Within a year his hobby became an obsession and like most obsessions it became a livelihood. He opened a small store not in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley or even Hogsmeade but Harry found himself enamored by a small town west of a quite popular magical landmark – the Wishing Well.

The Wishing Well was a simple hole in the ground surrounded by stone, it had once been used by farmers but a witch had stumbled upon it thirsty. Since then it had been rumored that the well sat upon a pool of magic that granted wishes since the witch accidently dropped a Sickle and on a whim wished for its return… and it returned not a moment later (To the muggle's it was an old wives tale but Harry knew better). The small town was called Gryer, its cobblestone streets were packed with pubs, shops, homes, and the land stretched as far as the eye could see with both free land and farm land. Gryer was a popular destination for muggles who wanted to enjoy a taste of the homeland and a little quietness as the town was just that – homey and quiet.

Harry opened his photography shop – Marauder – knowing that he would need to rely heavily on his inheritance and recompense from the Ministry's 'award' for when Voldemort was good as gone. Not a soul walked into his shop for days, which was alright with him, he was kept busy with his own pet projects which left the front of the store empty for hours on end until a curious muggle stepped inside in awe of such _authentic_ pieces. Word of mouth was a blessed thing and Harry soon found himself pleasantly busy, busy enough to allow him to forget just how lonely and miserable he simply was.

The bell rang with a soft **ding**. Harry fiddled with an old camera he found at a second hand shop. "How may I help you?" with a smile Harry looked at a new customer… a most familiar customer he couldn't quite place.

"Hello Harry."

It was the wide eager smile that jostled his memories. The once short mousy brown hair was now long and tied with ribbon, thin framed slightly tinted glasses hid brown familiar eyes, and while the younger man's height may have been taller than Harry himself, "Colin?"

"I was hoping you would remember me." Pleased, Colin moved further into the store, his eyes taking in the décor, "I didn't know you knew how to use a camera. You take some beautiful pictures."

"Thank you." He didn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous. The last he heard, Colin had graduated and returned back to the muggle world. The war had left a lot wounded both physically and mentally. "Do you still fiddle with a camera yourself?"

Colin refused to blush but he did scratch the back of his neck. "Yea, sorry about that."

Harry knew what he was talking about – the stalking. "A bit weird but your enthusiasm sort of inspired," Harry looked around fondly, "This."

Startled, "Really?"

"While it may have been aggravating I've always wondered what the big deal was about these things." He lifted the camera and said, "Smile." There was a dim flash of light and the camera made a whirring sound followed by a puff of smoke. "Ah well, can't save them all."

Colin watched as Harry sat the camera down with a pat. Taking a moment to look the man over, he found himself appreciating the fact that they were alone. His family had decided to grab an early bite of lunch while he just happened to stumble into the only interesting part of the dull town. After the first day, one can have only so much quiet; he missed the hustle and bustle of the city. "I'm surprised this place isn't swarming, considering who you are."

"I haven't quite advertised myself to the world at large." Harry said simply. "Believe it or not, the muggles think of me as the local oddball than the Savior."

Colin quickly understood, "I've been out of touch with that world must be dreadful," Quickly changing the subject that was becoming far too personal, "How are the Weasley's?"

Harry glanced away as he answered, "They're good as far as I know."

Curiosity was an annoying thing but Colin reined it in. He wasn't on assignment and he really didn't want Harry on the defensive so soon. "Would you mind having lunch?" god, he couldn't believe he had blurted it out, he was sure Harry would laugh at him and…

"Sure." Harry smiled, "Let me lock up first."

Colin waited for Harry's back to turn before he dropped his head and heaved a sigh; he hoped he didn't make a fool of himself.

.

Harry hung his apron and glanced at himself in the hanging mirror, for the first time in a long time he actually looked at himself and he was afraid. Glancing over his shoulder at another mirror strategically placed he moved his head a little and took in the reflection of the younger man. Seeing Colin had been surprising, he was still surprised. It had been so long since he had stepped foot into the wizarding world, just as long since he crossed paths with a wizard in general. Maybe it would be nice to make a new friend, a real one, not just buddies with the same hobbies. Tidying his hair and forcing his self to relax. "I know of this pub nearby, they serve some good Cullen Skink and fresh Shortbread."

Colin watched as Harry jumped onto the counter, swiveled himself around and slid off. Odd since all he had to do was lift the end of the counter to get through but Harry had always been a little _off_. "Great," and he quickly added, "My treat."

Harry blinked, "No."

Colin smiled, "Yes." He insisted. "Think of it as a bribe. I would love to see some of your stuff. Freestyle isn't part of my job subscription."

Quickly locking up the several bolts he silently applied a ward which he was sure his former house mate felt judging by the gasp of surprise. "You're still practicing?"

Harry led them towards the pub, "Of course. Don't you?"

"Not much anymore. My wand is locked away in my old school trunk. Dennis is still absorbed in the world; he works for the ministry as the liaison between both worlds, and some sort of secret mission he loves to pretend not to ramble on and on."

"Wow," impressed, "They hired a muggleborn." For a moment Harry was afraid Colin would take offence but he was pleased when the man laughed.

"I know!"

.

It had been a long lunch. They had ordered their soups and several drinks along with appetizers. Silence stretched only when they were chewing and drinking it seemed as if they had much in common or just a lot to catch up on. It wasn't no secret between the two that they had never been the best of friends or more than acquaintances to be honest but the memories of the past were a mix of hilarity and a sad realization they were getting older fast. A little over two hours later Colin walked Harry back to his shop, "We should do that again one of these days."

Harry smiled, he had been doing that a lot that afternoon, his cheeks were beginning to hurt. "Why don't you come in for a cup of tea? Today seems like a slow day."

He was already stuffed, sure that he would explode any moment but who was he to deny an invitation from a decent bloke. "It would be my pleasure."

Nudging the door with his shoulder he hid a slight blush, just his luck to be attracted to a straight man – again. "I'll just close shop early then."

"Are you sure?" Colin stepped in.

"You said you were bribing me right?"

"Almost forgot." Almost being the big word of the day.

"Yea right." Flipping the sign to closed he lead Colin to the back, this time lifting part of the counter, "I'll make the tea, just make yourself comfortable." Keeping his steps steady Harry made his way further into the back, leaving Colin to himself who had immediately went for the large portfolio. Rubbing his sweaty palms along his pant's Harry nervously fiddled with the kettle. By the gods what was he thinking? Was he even thinking? But it was alright, Harry was sure that this small sudden crush would turn to ash once conversation turned to their personal lives beyond work and _adventures_. By now Colin should have a girlfriend or fiancé since his hand was empty of rings minus the one on his left thumb. Setting the tea service on the tray he steadily made his way back into the room where he usually brought potential buyers to sit and discuss options and prices. Only Harry nearly dropped the tray as he saw just what portfolio Colin was treading through. This was it; this was when Colin would stare at him in disgust and curse him.

With a clank, the tray sat across from him and Colin managed to tare his eyes away. "These are beautiful." He said with such reverence. "No offence but I didn't think you had this in you Harry."

"You're not disgusted?" Harry's brows lifted.

"Of course not! I would be a hypocrite to do so." Turning another page he stared not at the flashing flaccid members pressed against one another but at the angle of the body's natural lines, the way the spines bent and moved, the sheer emotion emanating from such a simple glossy black and white photo. "My last partner was into still forms but he was better with landscapes and portraits just like you seem to be."

"I'm full of surprises Colin." Partner? Harry turned over the teacups and set out the creamer and sugar before pouring a generous amount of tea into each cup. Did that mean Colin was gay? If that was so then why was he suddenly more nervous than if he were straight? "Apparently I have a website, be damned if I can find the bloody thing."

"You hired someone?" surprised, "You know how to use a computer?"

Harry sipped his tea, "Barely. I can turn the damn thing on but other than that I have to unplug it to shut it down. I mail someone my prints and they do their thing." Harry gave a small shrug, "Its decent business."

"And the film that moves?" Colin's eyes shifted to a thicker portfolio that was a mix of everything he had seen only moving which forced him to set it down and think of the hag Umbridge – that always quelled his cock's interest.

"Another nameless face; I pay the Goblins to handle my finances so why not who would make us more money." Harry decided to go for it as Colin was making his tea with two more scoops of sugar Harry would prefer. "As a thank you I can take a portrait of you and your partner."

Hiding a smile behind his cup Colin's mind ran away with himself before he needed to pause and think logically. His _friend_ could very well mean what he meant – a portrait, just a portrait. "I'm not seeing anyone actually. Work lately has been busy and I just haven't found the right man who could handle me."

Harry laughed and that tight knot within him unraveled with the prospect of 'I wonder… just maybe…'

.

_The home was just that a home. While messy the family inside wasn't one to be overly clean, the word tidy came to mind. The gardens flourished, the sun was out, the day was as beautiful as any other, and some may say it was a perfect day - which would be true if you were a Weasley. "I'm telling you, it was disgusting." Ron exclaimed as he talked with the food in his mouth half chewed._

_Molly smiled fondly at her son and scooped another spoon of potato salad onto the plate. "As much as we may want laws against such indecency we must just turn our heads and bare it." She shook her head, "The laws should never have been changed."_

_Harry who sat against a tree, a foot away from the eating family frowned, "The laws were changed in the 1300's. Homosexuality was illegal for less than a year under much protest." The words fell smoothly off his tongue._

_Ginny wrinkled her nose, "But still, can you just imagine two grown men or woman for that matter together? You can't find no true pleasure with same sex, there wouldn't be any sort of connection like a husband and wife. I hope they ban the bonding ceremonies, but that would never happen. The bloody minister is a fag." She sipped her drink and rolled her eyes as her father reached over and tugged on a lock of her hair._

_"Language young lady."_

_"Harry dear you haven't touched your plate, are you feeling unwell." She frowned and glanced at Hermione who had suddenly gone from smiles to looking at the ground, the barely eaten plate pushed aside, "Neither have you Hermione."_

_The day was bright, thankfully the large tree on the property allowed for enough shading but Harry tilted his face into the rays that peeked through the gaps of the branches, there was a sense of déjà vu. The Harry in this world didn't stand and walk away, never looking back, no, instead this Harry turned to dust._

**EH! EH! EH! EH!**

The annoying sound got louder and louder. Harry shifted until his eyes awoke and he became aware that yes he was still alone and yes he had another dream of a time he made an effort not to think back on. Rolling over he stared up at the water stain he couldn't find it in him to paint over.

**EH! EH! EH! EH!**

Sitting up he reached over and smacked the large button and the annoying noise finally ceased to exist – until the next morning.

Going through his morning rituals he had settled for a light breakfast of tea and scones with a bit of jam. A muggle paper and the Daily Prophet took up much of the space of the small table. While he may not have been an active member of the wizarding community or used his wand on a daily bases Harry did like to know what was going on with the world. Currently the Minister was being hounded for not accepting some sort of proposal that Harry skipped over.

A rapping at his window had him standing and sliding up the glass, it had been quite a while since he received personal mail by owl. Breaking off a bit of toast he quietly thanked the owl before it flew away and Harry sat back in his chair. He turned over the regular muggle envelope with the word **HARRY** scribbled on the front. With his thumb he lifted the seal and pulled out lined parchment. Curious his eyes took in the crooked cursive and slowly his lips quirked into a smile. It was a letter from Colin who borrowed his brother's owl.

It seemed he had a date… at least he thought (and desperately hoped) it was a date.

.

Dennis dropped himself on his brother's mattress, "Only you can wander about and come out with a date with the hermit Potter."

Fixing the collar of his shirt Colin shot a glare at his brother from the reflection of the mirror. "He isn't a hermit, he just doesn't want to be bothered with that fickle world you so enjoy."

"It's your world as well Colin."

"A world that nearly killed me and wouldn't give me a job." Colin bitterly grumbled.

"Just be grateful you escaped with only a scar." Dennis plucked at the odd fabric of the quilt. "You could have worked for that paper you know, you're just being stubborn."

Deciding to ignore the conversation he turned around, "How do I look."

"Like you're ready for a shag." The quip earned him a glare and then lunge, "Stop! Stop!" Dennis laughed as they rolled and landed on the carpet, "You'll wrinkle."

.

Merlin he was nervous. Harry brushed his dress shirt yet again. He was acting as if he was some pre-teen on his first date… the horror. Deciding to just leave everything be Harry forced himself to relax and let the afternoon simply do what it did best – pass. "Oh good, you're here."

Turning around Harry smiled, "Hello Colin."

Colin gave his own smile and seemingly without thought took Harry's hands in his and kissed him on the cheek uncaring of who was around. "Ready for our date?"

Date? Merlin it was a date! Harry took a deep breath. "Where're we going exactly?"

"Catch a flick and maybe dinner if we haven't gorged ourselves on popcorn and pop."

Harry smiled; he was doing that a lot lately. Today, today was going to be a good day he was sure.

.

The weeks swiftly turned into months and during that time the world seemed extremely busy once Harry felt he found himself a life. It wasn't only himself, Colin's career was taking off and he found his own self traveling farther for the papers and magazines he sold to. Today though, today was an equally as good day since a lull finally broke through the chaos and the two men found themselves once again spending several long laugh filled hours enjoying one another company much to the disbelief and amusement to the locals of the small town whose popularity with the tourists rose quite a bit.

The door to his store was firmly shut, the wards buzzing and he turned, "Would you like…" _'some tea.'_ His mind finished but his lips were silenced by familiar ones that tasted of grease and ale. Normally it would have been off putting but Harry was sure he tasted the same so he wound his arms where he could, fingers brushing along the pants denim.

Colin pressed himself closer, it had been so long since they were so intimate. Correspondence by owl (him and Harry finally purchased a set), through the phone, and one abysmal attempt by email wasn't enough for the two. Colin wasn't sure why but he found himself oddly attached to Harry, he was a very sexual person and it surprised him that he was willing to wait for someone who he really didn't get an exclusive agreement with but something in him told him that he would be in a world of pain if he even tried to step a foot out of line. His tongue twined with Harry's and he pushed the older man against the glass pain door, he couldn't wait any longer.

Harry's closed eyes snapped open when he felt his back hit the cool glass, the kiss changed and became rougher as Colin's hands slipped lower and unbuckled his belt and he felt it pass each loop before falling to the floor with a thud. Damned if he didn't feel a thrill run through him. Those addicting lips moved to his neck, biting and sucking, "Upstairs." He managed to say before his head thumped against the glass as Colin's hand slipped into his pants and stroked him.

It was like a snap of the fingers and Harry found himself naked with another man in his bed. Not just any man but the heavier form of Colin Creevey. The same Creevey who annoyed the hell out of him but annoyance was far from Harry's mind. Before he knew it his thighs were spread and two fingers were stretching him in a way he hadn't felt in such a long time. The pain was a given and the rush that tore buttons and fumbled fingers slowed as his body was forced to relax and simply accept.

Colin hissed as he forced himself to still, "Fuck… so tight."

Harry could feel his heart pound in his chest, "Been a while." He admitted and let out a gasp as his lover pushed further in him.

Before long Colin was sheathed in a place that was too hot and too tight, he kissed at the flushed skin before once again dipping his tongue into Harry's mouth before he pulled back and pushed back in. It was an age old dance, it started off slow and easy but soon the need to find release took over and the bed rocked against the wall with loud **thumps** neither cared if the neighbors could hear.

Harry's fingers had raked down the younger man's back and Colin bit down hard, it was a mad dance of both pleasure and pain that soon brought the two to a finish that wasn't quiet and too soon. Their chests heaved, their bodies felt heavy and Colin was sure Harry wouldn't appreciate suffocating but for the life of him he couldn't move. "That was…" Harry started.

"Yea…" Colin finished. His body felt all tingly; gritting his teeth he hissed as he pulled out and flopped beside Harry who grimaced.

"Did you want some tea?" Harry muttered after a few moments of silence.

Colin could only laugh, it was that or cry at the absurdity of it all.

.

Morning came bright and too early, Colin tugged his pillow over his head to hide away from the sun. This would be his second stint staying over his lover's home for an extended period of time that wasn't a weekend or odd week. By now they had gotten used to their odd quirks, it wasn't as awkward as it had first been though Harry's habit of offering tea was still amusing because both men knew neither of them would get up to make it. Colin was tempted to just accept it and see just what would happen. "Turn off the sun!"

Fumbling with his wand that was tucked beneath his pillow Harry swished it in the air only for him to realize none too quickly that his 'wand' was in fact a wooden spoon. How such a thing happened to get tucked beneath his pillow he just didn't want to know, it was too bloody early. With a groan he realized he would need to get up and Harry just did not want to but Colin whined and Harry heaved a sigh. What he did for the man he loved. It wasn't until he had sat up and stood did he realize what he had thought.

Love? Did he really love Colin Creevey? Glancing down at his lover Harry took in the span of skin that wasn't hidden by the oddly print comforter. There were several love bites and fading red lines – Colin had a fetish for teeth and nails something Harry found himself obliging – and his heart swelled. He was happy, he was genuinely happy something he had thought couldn't be possible.

Colin kicked at the comforter and grumbled before whining, "Harry…"

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the windowsill where he stared out into the blanket of snow that greeted them – it was going to be a white Christmas. Shutting the curtains he made his way back to the bed with a jump that had Colin turning over to hit him with the pillow in retribution. Harry gave a laugh and hit him back, there was a bit of a struggle as the two wrestled but Harry had the upper hand as Colin's legs were trapped in the comforter. "I love you." Harry blurted and Colin stilled.

A slow smile stretched fuller lips, "I love you too." Colin arched up, "Let me show you how much."

This time there was no rush, no hurry, it felt different. Their noses brushed and lips caressed and when their release came it caught them by surprise with the intensity of it. They could feel their magic dance along their skin and both held one another uncaring they were both sweaty and sticky, no words could really describe the moment but it was the grumbling of their stomachs that got them up, showered, and eating a meal they prepared together.

It was a quiet Christmas morning spent snuggling against one another and just basking in this newness that evolved with three simple words.

.

_Eyes so blue they were chips of ice that held a well of anger and disgust. From pale lips not a word was uttered and yet they moved but he knew what they spoke. A fist raised and as if in a slow sort of motion the boney curled hand flew and instead of flesh meeting flesh the fist hit what seemed like glass as the surrounding darkness cracked and fell with a deafening shatter…_

_"Ron!"_

His breadth caught in his chest as his eyes snapped open and the world came to a sudden awareness. His jerky movements caused his lover to mumble and turn over but Harry was quick to look at his clock, it was early in the morning, daylight was elusive. His heart thumped heavily in his chest and he couldn't stop the tears that built at the edges of his eyes and spilled over. Furious with himself he tossed the quilt over, wiped his eyes, and walked nude to the bathroom. He wasn't going to get any sleep not with his past creeping up on him like that.

The shower was nice and hot, the steam billowing and lingering in the air but Harry didn't care as his hair fell like a dark curtain hiding his face as both hands were firmly pressed against the tiled walls. The soap had been untouched, he just needed to be a lone and somewhere where his tears would be washed away and if his eyes were red he could blame it on the shampoo that was still capped on the shelf behind him.

He was a fool, such a fool. It had been years since he last saw a redhead with freckles and a familiar face that went by the name of Weasley. Why now? Why now when he was finally happy and in a committed relationship did a _nightmare_ had to haunt what should have been a good day. Today was his, dare he say it, bonding day. It had been a bit over five years since they first met and Harry couldn't have been happier that their lives had finally calmed enough where they did as they pleased and now a day that should have filled him with nervousness and giddiness was marred by – "Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes tighter, "Sorry if I woke you."

There was a rustle of clothing and a gust of warm air wrapped around him similar to the pair of tanned arms and lips pressed against his back, "Nerves?"

"A little." Deep breath, "Bad dream." He mumbled.

Colin was well aware of his lover's _bad dreams_ , it was a sore spot with him. "How about we talk about it, swear at their stupidity, have a bit of revenge with some hot homosexual sex, and then we eat breakfast, some more hot homosexual sex, some lunch, get ready for our nuptials and once we eat a bit of dinner we have some more…"

Harry turned around and simply kissed him. Colin had a thing for saying _'homosexual sex'_ instead of gay sex and had annoyed Harry for little over a week before he gave in to the inevitable. His future husband was just an annoying sod whom he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with. Damn if he wasn't the mushy sort.

.

Had it truly been that long since he last stepped foot into Diagon Alley? He felt like his former eleven year old self as he peered around taking in the new shops and the old as if he were seeing it all for the first time. His stupor was broken when his husband linked their fingers together and bumped their shoulders, "Ready?"

He was older, much more _mature…_ at least he hoped so and so he was prepared. "No." taking a deep breath he released it slowly, "But I have no choice right?"

Colin shook his head, tugging Harry for a light stroll through the crowded storefronts. "It's your own fault." He gently teased before he said the words that he knew his husband desperately wanted to hear, "They won't recognize you."

Harry eyed the man, taking in the laugh lines that the early forties seemed to miraculously produce. "They shouldn't but damn this Potter luck."

Colin kissed the back of Harry's hand, "Watch it, I'm a Potter."

"How unfortunate." In a better mood Harry decided to get on with it, he passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (WWW) and quickly noticed that it wasn't the familiar red hair and freckles that ran the front of the shop but a dark skinned girl who ran about while some oriental man manned the register. Harry knew enough to know that WWW had branched out with multiple stores across the continent and he was sure that the twins wouldn't strand themselves in one place and they were well known to be 'bachelors who portkeyed aimlessly' if the papers were to be believed.

"Here we are!" Cheerfully Colin tugged him in front of a simple shop tucked between a sweet shop and a clothing store that had, oddly enough, mannequins dressed as muggles.

Harry stared up at the sign – **Marauder** – was written in bold cursive letters tilted upwards towards the sky; a clear symbol that had a smile tug on Harry's lips. He squeezed the fingers locked with his, he wasn't sure why he felt so _emotional_ but he couldn't stop himself from turning and accepting the hug from his husband, "It's happening." He mumbled into the robe, "I'm really **here**." It had been an internal battle that he conquered that allowed him to branch from the muggle world and into the wizarding; simply opening in Diagon Alley was a testament of how far he had come. The Weasley's had hurt him but Harry had grown strong, stronger with his husband by his side and his extended family through the Creevey's.

Colin pulled away slightly, holding Harry's face between both hands, "I am very proud of you. We have at least a good century to bask in this so why don't we go inside, look about, and congratulate this moment with a shag?" Harry laughed but it was quickly silenced with a kiss.

.

"Uncle Harry!" Matilda, Dennis's oldest, ran as fast as her short legs could carry her and she gleefully jumped over a puddle of muddy water before launching herself into her uncle's waiting arms. "Uncle Harry!" she buried her face against his throat, nose tickled by the odd smell of the man's robes, she always loved that smell, and it was a smell only her uncle carried.

"Well hello my dear, how's my favorite niece today?"

Matilda smiled as she pulled her face away and felt herself abruptly turned and bounced lightly as Harry kept their stroll light, no sense to rush. "I'm your **only** one Uncle Harry." She wrinkled her nose, "Mama said Josh and Adam will be coming later. Do we have to let them in?"

Amused, Harry found his self saying, "What have they done this time?" the twins were only two years younger but they loved to torment their sister. Harry swore it was because Matilda tormented them when they were younger so it could simply be labeled as a lifetime of revenge on the twin's part. As Harry nodded his head and frowned as he was supposed to do he listened to a very detailed and more than likely exaggerated account of a rubber snake being tossed over the shower curtain.

"See, I even got a owy!" and with a dramatic sniffle and pout, Matilda showed her elbow that had a band aid of some random cartoon character.

"My poor girl," leaning in he kissed it, her face breaking out into a huge satisfied smile and yes, Harry was a sucker for damsels in distress. "How about we get some ice cream to help with the healing?"

"Really!"

"We'll split one of those sundaes alright?"

Matilda squealed and hugged her uncle before she sat up and ticked off with her fingers of what she wanted on top of the massive treat, "Gummies, fudge, sprinkles, licorice, marshmallow…" and so on.

.

Colin kept the frown off his face, "How can I help you lads?"

Two similar and familiar faces stared at him, "Where's Harry?" one said.

"He's at a meeting how can I help you?" politeness, he needed to be polite. As an adult he had to squash that adolescent need to toss some embarrassing jinxes.

"We'll wait then." The other said.

Putting on a sweet yet overly done smile Colin said, "Harry's a busy man, I am his **partner** and more than able to tell you exactly what would come out of his mouth." Colin smirked as the word partner caused the two men to remove their hands from the counter.

One of them, he wasn't sure which narrowed his eyes, "Were you from Gryffindor."

"Why yes I was, who might you be?"

The other one scoffed, "You know who we are, everyone does isn't that right Fred?"

"Of course George."

"Fortunately for me I don't care to know the lot of you. If you're not going to order or set up a simple consultation then leave. I would gladly contact the authorities to escort you _gentleman_ out of my store."

Fred glared, "This isn't your store."

George added, "It belongs to Harry."

Leaning on top of the counter Colin gleefully said, "Well Harry belongs to me." The two men clenched their jaws, "His very magic is mine as is this shop and the others he has. I know **all** about you Weasley's and can I say I am greatly disappointed. I suggest you turn around and never attempt this sort of stunt. I will not have my **husband** distressed by you or any of your clan."

"You can't…"

"I can and I will!" deep breath, he was about ready to say more when thankfully the bell to the door rang gently and Colin's eyes lit, "Minister Popple, what a pleasure to see you this fine noon." The twins were easily ignored as Colin rounded to the counter and simply took the older woman's hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "What brings you here, business or pleasure?"

The older woman smiled, "Pleasure I assure you my dear. Where is young Harry?"

"He's meeting with his niece; they should arrive here within the hour knowing them they stopped off for a bite of sweets. Would you care for some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely. We still have that game we haven't finished." Removing her cloak she glanced at the two red heads that stood off to the side awkwardly, "You have customer's lad."

Colin, without missing a beat said, "They were just leaving."

"You said Harry was at a meeting." One said.

"He is. A very personal meeting with his niece who received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts." A fond smile appeared on Colin's lips, "No doubt she'll make a fine Slytherin," Smirk, "She's as sneaky and manipulative as one."

The minister smiled, "I'll be sure to let Mr. Potter know you were here, off you go." The twins had no choice but to go, a dark cloud brewing above their heads. "What trouble have you lot gotten into?"

Colin shook his head, "They're no one important."

.

Calming potions and sheer strength was enough for Harry to get through the Portrait of two young girls and an older boy. It would have been like any other shoot only this time the name Weasley would be inscribed at the bottom left of the completed work. Behind him, muttering hushed he ignored the parents that he had known since he started Hogwarts, "We should be done here, I have cookies and teas in the other room." The children hurriedly left through the deep burgundy curtain. Fiddling with the camera Harry turned, "Have you chosen a package?" he had been polite and very professional. Of course he had to raise his voice every time the two strangers tried to speak of what he just didn't want to hear. It was bad enough the twins were frequent guests, thankfully a restraining order had been approved and now they were forbidden from entering or loitering around the shop much to his family's amusement. "Harry please…" Hermione tried again, her eyes pleading as her husband remained stubbornly mute and staring off to the side.

"Mrs. Granger, may I remind you that you're here for my business not for foolishness. Have you chosen a package or would you like some more time?"

"Number three." The words were ground out from Ron and Harry gave a curt nod and turned his back away from the pair, "Colin will be right with you." And he left; hands shaking and he hated himself for it. Why after all these years he was still affected?

.

It had been an extremely slow day. There was a haze of heat over Diagon alley and the cooling charms just couldn't stretch themselves over the cobblestones and those used to heavy robes made due with asking their house elves to retrieve items or waiting for another day. Thankfully the shop was a more hands on sort of job and after many innuendos and sly looks followed by not so innocent touches, Harry found himself sitting on a counter in the back room the folder that had been in his hand was plucked out of his grasp and settled aside before lips descended on his own. The lazy afternoon quickly changed to an interesting one.

By now they each understood one another's buttons to push, where one or the other responded most, just how hard or soft to touch or in Colin's case to scratch and bite. Between the two of them Harry proffered the rougher touch of sex and Colin would be the first to admit that he as well enjoyed the fact he could alternate between soft and harsh but today he wanted a little extra fun. Colin allowed his hands to drift and he unhooked the clasps of the simple robe so the front came undone and he pushed it off his husband's shoulders and only the undershirt remained. Harry pulled away, "Here?"

Pulling up the shirt Colin admired the span of skin and thumbs brushed over dusky nipples, "Bell will warn us." Removing his own robes he let it drop to the floor. While both men were much older when they first met, since they were wizards being in their late forties really didn't do much to their bodies and considering they did take care of themselves Colin knew they both were hot pieces of man meat – course he was bias. Running blunt nails down to the navel he smirked as Harry's stomach twitched. "Should I gag you or will you be quiet?"

Dropping his head back Harry moaned as Colin's hand pressed against his erection. "Quiet." He managed to say before he was forced to bite his lip as his privates were squeezed, bordering on painful.

Unbeknownst to the two men, the door to the shop opened just enough for a wand to poke through and glow a pearly white aimed towards the bell that rang only the sound was silenced as it was smacked when the door opened all the way. As with all shops, anti-theft wards were in place, if an item was stolen, pocketed with the intent of not paying they would activate but if someone was to simply come in and 'browse' or in this case snoop around, the wards would sit and be useless.

Two sets of feet quietly stepped in and eyes silently communicated, they were determined to get their way. Glancing around they made their way around the counter and soon a thin feminine hand reached out for the thick curtain and pulled it aside just enough… her eyes widened, a blush coloring her face and she dropped the curtain as if she had been burned. Her husband frowned and he in turn reached over wanting a peak but she quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head. Clutching at his wrist she dragged his protesting feet away from what she saw and towards where they came from. As the same spell hit the small bell a moan filtered pass the curtain and glancing at her husband she noticed the blush that stole over his face.

Quickly he rushed his wife out of the room and practically ran down the stairs, speed walking away from the store as his wife gently closed the door and was quick to follow – not before locking the door for good measure. You could say that was defining moment and both husbands never questioned why they were no longer bothered by the Weasley's.

.

In the end, Harry and Colin found that their lives were missing something so they each took a few days to decide just what they were missing and by the end of the week they came to a decision. By the next day they had a _child_ of their own. From the local pet shelter they procured a dog, a large dog with big feet, floppy ears, and a pension for stealing biscuits left out in the open. They really didn't want a child as their family had urged them, their lives were too busy and to be honest a dog was much less maintenance plus they had their niece and nephews to spoil relentlessly.

Matilda in fact did go to Slytherin much to the amusement of her Uncle Harry who sent her the largest congratulations basket.

The twins, were separated unfortunately. Josh ended up in Ravenclaw while Adam found himself in Hufflepuff.

Dennis was left baffled and when he asked his wife to give it another go and aiming for one in each house she barred him from the bedroom for a decent amount of time.

You can say the tale has a happily ever after... but with Harry Potter one may never know, he had always been able to attract trouble much to the utter frustration and amusement of his husband, Colin Potter.

** The End. **

* * *

Posted: FF/2.6.11

 


End file.
